Code Geass: Lacrymosa
by EternalKnight219
Summary: A new story with the same name. Lelouch faces the same troubles he had faced in the beginning. Except this time, he is still a Prince. Basically my answer to the question, What if Lelouch was still a prince? Up for adoption. PM or review for more details.


Code Geass: LacrymosaLacrymosa dies illa

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parce, Deus:_

_Pie Jesu Domine,_

_Dona eis requiem. Amen._

Tearful that day,

on which will rise from ashes

guilty man for judgment.

So have mercy, O Lord, on this man.

Compassionate Lord Jesus,

grant them rest. Amen.

_**Lacrymosa, Dies Irae movement, Requiem Mass in D Minor, W.A. Mozart**_

Chapter 1: Revelations of Sorrow

It was raining. The vicar closed the bible he was holding as the casket was carefully lowered into the ground. Then the casket, holding a beautiful woman inside, touched the bottom of the hole where it was placed. Her son, a boy of about ten years, took the shovel and tearfully dumped the dirt upon the casket holding his beloved mother. Then a violet-haired woman took the shovel and then placed more dirt upon the fairly ornate casket. Then she took the boy and gave him a very long hug. They were both crying as the gravediggers went about their business burying the woman. Then the two mourners began to slowly walk toward a black sedan parked on the roadway. Behind them was the tombstone that they had just left. It read, "Marianne Lamperouge. 1979-2009. Loving mother. May you be happy wherever you are."

"Ok guys, so parents weekend is coming up and we need some ideas people!" Milly Ashford, the Ashford Academy Student Council President announced. Milly began to strut around the table, her eyes focused on the black-haired boy at the other end like a hawk eying its prey. She then came behind him and suddenly whacked him hard in the head with the pointer she was holding.

"Oww. What was that for?" Lelouch Lamperouge, the vice president whined as he was awakened once again from his peaceful slumber.

"You were sleeping! How could you be sleeping at a time like this? I'm standing up there pulling my hair out over planning parents weekend an you had the audacity to fall asleep while I was…OH NOT AGAIN!!" Milly ranted as Lelouch once again fell asleep. She whacked him in the head with the pointer once again. "Oww. Fuck. C'mon Milly, I'm tired. Leave me alone."

"Well you should have thought of that while you fell asleep while I was talking."

"Ok. But you don't have to be such a bitch about it." Lelouch muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Milly snapped.

"Uhh. Nothing. Carry on." Lelouch quickly recovered.

Rivalz, Lelouch's self-appointed best friend, was sniggering in the background. "Dude, you are so whipped!" He chuckled.

Lelouch looked back at Rivalz and imitated Milly whipping dogs on a dog sled. "Mush, Lelouch! Mush!"

Rivals was choking on his laughter on his laughter as Milly suddenly took both their heads and banged them together.

"OWW! GOD DAMN IT MILLY!"

"Stop imitating me racing in the Iditorod and start listening to me."

Shirley was looking at Lelouch and Rivalz reproachfully as they began to make stupid faces at each other. "LULU! Stop making stupid faces and listen to Madam President."

"Wha?"

"UGH!! LULU! DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?"

"What? I don't know this Lulu person you speak of. If you are talking to me, my name's Lelouch."

"Don't be a smartass Lulu."

"Huh?"

"Fuck you!"

"Hey! That's completely inappropriate Shirley!" Rivalz reprimanded.

"Shut up you blue haired freak!"

"Damn! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Could we all please calm down?" Nina asked in her timid manner.

"She's right. Let's focus on trying to get this weekend planned." Milly breathed.

After the Meeting

"Lulu?"

"Yes Milly?"

"About parent's weekend. Are you sure you're all right with it? I mean, after…" Milly hesitated.

"Look, I don't want to talk about that. Let's just get this stupid weekend over with." Lelouch snapped.

As Lelouch stormed off, Milly stared at his back, very concerned for her friend. 'I wonder if this is all getting to him. After what happened to him on that fateful day, I think he still hurts inside.'

Next Day, Government Complex, Tokyo Settlement

Lelouch Vi Britannia walked into his office that day to find a significant pile of paperwork on his desk. As Governor-General of Area 11, Lelouch had many duties to carry out as a prince of the empire. However, he had never seen this much paperwork on his desk. He walked over to the desk to see that many of the documents fell under his half-brother Clovis' jurisdiction.

Clovis La Britannia, Lelouch's older half-brother, was the Lieutenant Governor-General of Area 11 and the person who ran the day-to-day workings of the volatile province while Lelouch took care of the more important decisions. To ensure Lelouch's secrecy and to give Lelouch's sister, Nunnally, a normal life, Lelouch did not appear in public. The majority of people in Area 11 have never seen the Eleventh Prince's face. He was an enigma. The shadow behind Clovis. The Phantom Prince. He was also called the Glorious Strategist in Britannia for his quick and decisive victory over the Japanese during the Second Pacific War.

Lelouch sighed as he sat down and slammed his head down on the desk. 'This is all Clovis' job to approve these measures. Where is he anyway?' Lelouch thought as he pressed the intercom. "Violet, can you please contact Prince Clovis and tell him that his work is waiting for him on the desk."

"Your Highness, Prince Clovis is doing something very important." She responded.

"What's more important than his job?" Lelouch snarled as his patience was reaching its end.

"He said it was top secret and not even you were allowed to know about it."

"Fine then, where is he?"

"He is on his way to the Shinjuku Ghetto to retrieve something that the terrorists stole. I think someone mentioned it was poison gas."

"Somehow I doubt that Clovis is going to get this worked up about poison gas." Lelouch mused. "If I know my brother, that is something far more detrimental than poison gas." He stopped and then turned to his secretary.

"Violet, send for my car. I'm going to ask my brother about this."

As Lelouch headed downstairs toward the main entrance, he wondered, 'What is my brother hiding? He has never been this secretive about anything. Could it be this "Geass" thing I have been hearing about? Only time will tell.'

He exited the government building and headed toward his car that was parked in front. The chauffeur opened the door for him as he stepped inside the sedan. As he sat down, his phone rang. He looked and it said, "Rivalz."

"Hey Rivalz."

"Lelouch, what's going on? What happened to your chess match?"

"I decided to cancel."

"Something going on at work?"

"Yeah. My brother is up to something at the Shinjuku Ghetto. I need to find out what it is."

"Damn. I heard the terrorists stole poison gas. Is it true or are they using that as a cover up for something even worse?"

"I intend to find out Riv. I intend to find out."

Shinjuku Ghetto

"Damn terrorists. If anyone finds out about her, especially my father or Lelouch, I'll be in a very bad situation. Most likely I'll be disowned." Clovis sighed.

"Well, what do you intend to do, your highness?" General Bartley asked.

"Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto. I'll just explain that we are doing an urban renewal project. Leave none alive."

Coming Soon

Chapter 2: Requiem


End file.
